The Amulet of Will
by GreenIcePhoenix
Summary: Ever wonder what made Kirito different than others that he was able to live for few moments even after his Hp was zero. After all in a game pure willpower is meaningless or is it? This is my version as to how that happen. No pairings except a hint of Kirito/Asuna.


**Disclaimer – I unfortunately don't own Sword Arts Online too.**

**A/N:**

I normally do not write Sword Art Online stories as I find them very difficult to write. I wrote this for another forum actually for an event. And it's a one shot too probably my last as I normally don't write One-shots.

There is a RPG PC game "**Sword Art Online – Eternal World**" and for I wrote this for the Halloween Event. If you haven't tried the game, you should try it its very good.

**-A Change & Difference : The Philosopher's Stone (Harry/Fleur) - Removed by admin**  
As of 07:30 a.m. 8th October 2013, the story was removed by the admin of . I feel awful about the removal and you must feel that way too. If someone can suggest me a different site I can publish the story there. I once again apologize to my readers for their loss as well as mine. Or I can just post the changes that happen and start with the final arc i.e. after book seven.

**"Review"** – Pokédex Speaking

"Review" – Conversation

'Review' – Thoughts

* * *

**The Amulet of WILL**

Silence! No other sound came from his mouth as he realized Heathcliff's sword was piercing him right at the heart. Just a few moments ago Asuna had died right in front of his eyes. She yet again protected him and this time died. All this effort by him, by Asuna, by every other player who were lying paralyzed on the floor was wasted. All hopes of those on lower floors in vain. He had thought that he could save everyone. He had sworn to never let anyone fighting alongside him to die. And all he could do right now was seeing his HP bar going down to zero. He was alive for a few more seconds and then game over for him and everyone else. That's when he remembered something. And a smirk found a way to his mouth. 'The bast*rd is going down,' he thought.

All other players were startled to see a smirk on Kirito's face. Yes, you heard right. The man moments away from dying was Kirito, the Black Swordsman or more commonly known as 'The Beater'.

(Flasback – more than a year ago)

Kirito was tired. He was in the dungeon on floor 32 working his ass off. He was that close to leveling up and had only a quarter of his HP left. He was out of the healing items too. It was a mystery dungeon and lot more different and difficult than the usual dungeons. Since Halloween was just around the corner, Aincrad too was undergoing many changes. Jack-o-lanterns on roofs, houses, shops even the lights were now looking like pumpkin carvings. The event «Trick-or-Treat» has started.

Coming back to where Kirito was fighting for his life. As of lately new dungeons have been making appearances on every floor. The strange fact was that the prize for clearing the dungeon started the «Trick-or-Treat» event. One moment you're walking in the forest and – poof. The next thing you know you are fighting a horde of monsters. This is how Kirito found himself in this situation.

"Come on just a little more," yelled Kirito as he swing his sword towards an approaching «Pumpkin Zombie». «Pumpkin Zombie» was basically a zombie covered in spikes and had a Pumpkin head in which eyes, nose and mouth were carved. It attacked using a pumpkin made scythe which are coated with a deadly poison. There were only a few left now and he made a quick work of them. After killing the last one he sighed in relief the level up message appeared. As the dungeon was now clear a reward in the form of treasure chest also appeared and at the same time his virtual menu opened and his sword skill window started blinking telling Kirito that his sword skill list has been updated.

Kirito was confused. Never before had his skill window actually got opened by itself. What was weirder that a sword skill was blinking too. It read «Dual Blades» so he pressed the 'Info.' Button and read the single line information about the skill and his eyes bugged out. 'Dual Blades – a sword skill that uses two blades' it read.

Kirito though confused activated the skill and took out another sword from his inventory and tried a few moves and was frankly amazed. He equipped both swords and turned towards the treasure chest. As soon as he opened it a screen popped in front of it with a banner 'Trick or Treat?' Kirito was bewildered for a moment but before he could do anything, the banner was replaced by 'You have been tricked' and suddenly he was teleported to skies literally with the clouds as floor and a dragon descending upon him. «Drag-O-Lantern» was its name and was literally made up of metal and pumpkin giving it a scary look.

Kirito remembered from the information Argo gave him about an ultra rare item that can be obtained by defeating a Pumpkin dragon only. He quickly activated his dual blades glad that he just leveled up because his HP was full now. He jumped up and dodged the dragon and landed on its back. He ran along its stomach trying to find the weak spot in its underbelly. He got lucky and found it in the first try. He then jumped off the dragon. The dragon did not look particularly strong having only two HP bars. Kirito first aimed for the eyes and after dealing many hits he was able to hit both the eyes of dragon. The dragon was now down to half of his last HP bar. He himself was not without any harm as his battle healing was working overtime to get his HP to about half.

Kirito started relentlessly started attacking the weak spot of the dragon and accidentally activated his first dual blades sword skill «Eternal Blades» a 10-hit combo. And after the combo finished the Pumpkin Dragon scattered into numerous polygons and Kirito emerged victorious. The reward he got was 10,000 col, a Silver metallic sword with orange pattern in the middle and a W shaped called «Amulet of Will». It read, 'All stats + 10. Enables user to live for 15 second after HP is down to zero which activates only if equipped.'

Kirito stared at the stone for a moment since it was so depressing and without giving it a thought equipped it.

(End Flashback)

Heathcliff gave a victorious laugh as Kiritos HP dropped to zero and he became translucent. The laugh gave away to horror when the same Kirito rammed Asuna's rapier which was in Kirito's hand directly into his heart. They both simultaneously shattered into polygons as they 'died'.

'I've done it Asuna just like you believed I would. Please forgive me though I was not able to save you. We'll meet soon, Asuna I'm coming,' was Kirito's last thought.

"As of 14:55 November 7, the game has been cleared. The game has been cleared" was the announcement echoing through the whole of Aincrad.

XXXXX

* * *

**A/N:**

So this concludes the story. So how did you like it? Was it any Good? Better? Best?

Just click the _**REVIEW**_ button and pour down your thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you like to point it out.

You are welcome to ask questions, make suggestions or pointing out my mistakes. Just PM me or write a **REVIEW.**

**Don't forget to review.**

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


End file.
